


Take You Away From The Ocean

by zouisprince



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bareback Sex, Fingering, M/M, Riding, Rimming, bottom!Zayn, jealous!louis, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zouisprince/pseuds/zouisprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn leaves Louis alone at their hotel room to go out fishing with Liam. He posts the pictures on Instagram and when Louis finds out he's not so pleased about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take You Away From The Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! So I got this prompt on tumblr and I decided to fill it because we don't have much zouis fics out there and that's just sad. I literally wrote this in two days, so I hope you guys like it :) x

It's not like Louis is angry. Well, at least he's trying hard not to be.

The boys finally have a two days break from the tour after performing for three nights in a roll, and Louis is absolutely knackered. His body is just begging for some rest and that's what Louis is planning to do. That and spend his whole day with Zayn, of course. That morning the two of them woke up in a haze of lazy morning kisses and messy hand jobs, panting against each other's lips until they both came on their hands, but that was all. Zayn wasn't too fond of morning sex, and Louis was too tired to do anything other than that, so they decided to just have breakfast, watch some movies and of course, cuddle. It's the perfect plan for both of them, so it's not like they're complaining.

But right now Louis is alone on their hotel room. Zayn is gone for almost an hour now, saying that he would grab some food for them, and Louis is deciding which film they should watch. Zayn has been wanting to watch the new _X-Men_ one since they couldn't go to the movies to watch it because they were too busy with the tour and recording sessions for their new album. And it's not like they can just walk into the movie theater anyway. He's reading the synopses of the movie when his phone rings on his pocket, probably some text from Zayn asking him about what he should buy for them to eat.

But it's not a text from Zayn. Actually is a notification from Zayn's Instagram, and Louis frowns at his phone screen. What on hell Zayn is doing that required him to take a photo _and_ post it on Instagram? Usually Zayn has been really active on the social medias, but he just went out to grab some snacks for God's sake. Quickly, Louis taps on the screen until a picture of Zayn wearing a beanie and sunglasses comes up, his mouth wide open with his tongue poking out as he holds a really big fish. Louis rolls his eyes and scrolls down to read the caption.

 

 **niazkilam:** _Poppin caps in the water ! ;) ha_

"What the fuck, Zayn?" Louis mumbles to himself, reading the comments section of the picture. There's nothing out of the ordinary there, only a bunch of teenage girls asking for Zayn to ravish them or something like that, as usual. But why is Zayn posing with a fish? Is he really thinking about bringing a fish for them to eat? Zayn can be such a weirdo sometimes. Louis considers calling him just to let him know how much he _doesn't_ want to eat fish when his phone rings with another notification from Zayn's Instagram. It's another picture of him holding the same fish, pretty similar to the first one, but what makes Louis' eyebrows raise is the caption of the new picture.

 

**niazkilam:** _Ok maybe we were fishing: p_

Fishing? He went fucking fishing? When he was supposed to grab food for him and Louis to eat? And what does _we_ mean? Louis scrolls down through the comments once again and he reads some fans saying that he's with Liam. Fishing. When he's supposed to be with Louis on their whole break, watching a film and just relaxing. Louis doesn't even bother checking Liam's Instagram (he doesn't even follow him, on first place) before he turns the TV off and throws his phone on the couch, walking over to their bed and shoving himself down with his face buried on the pillows.

Louis tries not to be angry about the pictures because there's no actual reason for him to be angry at all. Liam is a friend, a good friend to be honest, and he knows that he would never try anything with Zayn. There's absolutely nothing for him to be mad about between Zayn and Liam, they're just good friends and that's all.

But this was supposed to be _their_ day, not Zayn and Liam's. Louis doesn't get jealous that often, but he can't help it but feel a pang of betrayal as he lies on his bed completely alone. Zayn is out there, having fun with Liam while Louis stays inside like an idiot waiting for him to come back with food. Zayn probably doesn't even remember about the food by now, and that only makes Louis even angrier.

He considers going to Niall's or Harry's room just to have some quality time with them, but he decides against it. No, he will stay and wait until Zayn comes back with empty hands, and then Louis will have his so desired quality time.

He will teach Zayn a lesson.

 

-

 

Zayn only comes back a couple of hours later, stumbling into the hotel room with a giggly face. Louis doesn't bother to lift his face from the pillows to acknowledge his presence, but the raven haired boy doesn't seem to notice anyway.

"Hey Lou," Zayn says, taking his beanie from the top of his head and placing his sunglasses on the top of the dresser. "Are you taking a nap?"

"You smell weird," Louis sniffs, ignoring Zayn's question. He finally lifts his head from the pillows and wrinkles his nose at Zayn's direction. "Like fish. And ocean."

Zayn grabs a hold of his own jumper and brings the collar to his nose, sniffing at it. He lets a small chuckle out and turns to Louis one more time. "Oh, I didn't even notice. Must be from the boat, there was lots of fishes there."

"I see," Louis says, moving around and sitting by the end of the bed looking at Zayn with raised eyebrows. "I guess you had a great time on the boat, didn't you?"

"What do you mean?" Zayn asks, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Louis can tell that he's trying to look intimidating, but there are traces of a pout on his face and his voice sounds kind of small. And it's not like he doesn't know the answer for his own question already; he knows Louis better than anyone and his tone alone is enough for Zayn to understand what's going on.

"You ad Liam, having such a great time together on that boat and all that," Louis says, getting up from the bed and looking for his phone on the couch, scrolling through the pictures of Zayn and Liam that are now all over the internet and practically shoving his phone on Zayn's face. "I hope you two had lots of fun while I was here waiting for you so we could watch a film together."

"C'mon Louis, don't be such a drama queen." Zayn gives him an eye roll before walking past Louis, walking towards the bed and going to sit on it. Louis turns around on his heels and grabs Zayn by the elbow, making Zayn raise his eyebrows at him.

"Don't you dare to get on the bed smelling like this," Louis groans, giving him a once over. "You smell like sardine and sea spray."

"So what? Are you going to make me share a room with Liam as well?" Zayn chuckles, giving him a cheeky smile. Louis wants nothing more than push Zayn on the bed and just teach him a lesson in his own way, but he takes a deep breath and drops Zayn's elbow.

"Go take a bath," Louis says through gritted teeth, motioning the bathroom door with his head. "And then I'll _think_ if you can sleep in here tonight."

Zayn only rolls his eyes again before turning his back at Louis, walking to the bedroom with a snort. "Fuck, sometimes you can be so bossy, Lou."

Louis doesn't answer his last comment, so Zayn walks into the bathroom alone. He undresses quickly before turning the shower on in a nice temperature, walking under the spray humming at the pleasant feeling of the warm water washing him over. It was cold while he and Liam were fishing, and his jumper alone wasn't enough to keep him warm so it's nice to have a hot bath after that. He only stands under the water, not bothering to grab the shampoo or the soap, and for a moment he considers the idea of walking back into the bedroom without washing himself properly only to bother Louis even further. He looks cute when he's angry _and_ jealous.

But this idea is shoved away when Louis walks into the bathroom wearing absolutely nothing. His body is gorgeous, all tanned skin and thick thighs, and Zayn just gaps at him as he walks towards the shower, already halfway hard just from looking at Zayn's wet, naked body. They stare at each other until Louis finally reaches him, sliding the glass door open and slipping into the shower with Zayn. None of them say anything, and Zayn only stays under the shower while admiring Louis' naked body.

Zayn is expecting a lot of things. Maybe a wank, just like earlier that day when they woke up all tangled on each other's limbs. Perhaps a blowjob? His cock is already hard between them, just like Louis', and he can see him staring openly at Zayn's cock all wet and pressed against his stomach, the foreskin covering only half of the head. Zayn knows how Louis loves to suck his cock, how he gets off without even touch himself just from the feeling of Zayn filling his mouth up. But instead he only holds onto Zayn's shoulders, squeezing it softly and lifting his gaze to Zayn's face, smirking at him.

"Turn around," Louis' voice is rough and low, not like soft and cheery as usual. He's barely audible over the sound of the water falling down on both of them now. "I'm gonna wash you. Can't stand this awful smell coming from your hair."

Zayn doesn't dare to question Louis, so he does as he's told and turns his back to him. He can see Louis' reaching for the shampoo from the corner of his eyes, and then Louis' hands are on his hair, softly massaging the shampoo all over his head, his fingertips drawing soft patterns on his scalp, scratching away the smell of fish and salt. It's a pleasant feeling, and Zayn closes his eyes humming softly, leaning into Louis' touch.

Louis seems focused on the task of washing Zayn's hair. He keeps on rubbing the shampoo on his head, his fingers sliding between Zayn's black locks and Zayn it's literally purring under his touch.  It should be embarrassing, but they're already past the point where they become embarrassed in front of each other. Louis cleans Zayn's hair the best he can before he takes down the shower head and cleans the bubbles away from his hair, brushing the white foam away and being careful to not get any of it on Zayn's eyes.

When Louis is finally finished he steps closer to Zayn, wrapping his arms around his waist and leaning his chest against Zayn's back, making him stay where he is. He gives a few kisses to the back of Zayn's neck and rubs his stomach with soft touches making Zayn hum pleased. Louis' hard cock is now slapping against Zayn's arse, the feeling sending goose bumps all over his body.

Louis' hands travel their way down to Zayn's waist, sliding further down his back until they reach Zayn's arse cheeks, his fingers now slipping between his crack and ghosting over Zayn's hole. He doesn't know what to expect from Louis as he keeps rubbing his fingertip over Zayn's entrance, but his body is completely frozen under his touch. His whole body is sort of buzzing with anticipation for Louis' next move, and when Louis finally pushes the tip of his finger inside Zayn's hole he only flinches a little, his reaction probably ghosted by the sound of the water coming down on them.

But Louis doesn't waste his time on fingering Zayn what much. He only adds one finger, pushing it barely halfway in and then pulling it out already. It's slow, and it's not enough. Zayn is sure that Louis is doing this only to punish him, and when Louis removes his finger from Zayn's hole completely he pushes his body back, demanding silently for Louis to push his finger inside of him again. Louis ignores him instead, lifting his hand and bringing it down on Zayn's arse, slapping at it with a loud noise to make him stay quiet.

"You're a bad boy, Zayn," Louis whispers, his mouth right by Zayn's ear. "You're in no place to demand something right now, got it?"

Zayn nods quietly, letting only a tiny whine scape. He stays still, feeling Louis' play with his arse and sometimes whimpering at the feeling of Louis' finger tickling at his hole again. He slaps Zayn's cheeks a couple of times, grinning at his dark skin turning into a soft red under his touch, before he spreads his cheeks wide open, dropping to his knees behind of him.

Before he can even question Louis about what he's doing Zayn feels Louis' tongue giving a slow, tentative lick over his hole and _fuck_. Zayn moans loudly at the feeling of Louis' warm tongue licking him out and he was definitely not expecting that. He can feel his knees trembling as Louis' tongue works around his him, the tip pushing against Zayn's entrance trying to find its way in. Zayn leans forward against the wall, supporting himself as an attempt to stay standing.

Louis opens his mouth and places his lips around Zayn's hole perfectly, sucking hard and poking his tongue to tease around the rim, earning another loud exclamation from Zayn. His whole body is shaking from the stimulation, pleasure burning every inch of his body, and his cock is now pulsing painfully hard on his spot against Zayn's stomach. He tries to wrap his hand around it, desperate for some friction, but Louis pushes his hand away before he can touch his own cock. Zayn whines loudly in protest, only receiving another slap on his arse as a punishment.

Louis has his face now completely buried between Zayn's cheeks, his mouth working messily on his hole. After a couple of minutes Louis is finally able to slip his tongue inside of Zayn's hole, pushing it in and out of him, fucking him properly and making Zayn moan even louder. Actually he can't do anything but moan right now, letting out loud, needy noises, and this alone makes Louis press his face even further on Zayn's cheeks, fucking his tongue inside as far as he can. He absolutely loves the taste of Zayn's hole on his mouth, so musty and so... Zayn.

When he feels Zayn's hole clenching around his tongue he pushes his face away quickly, giving Zayn a few more licks over his hole and one close mouthed kiss before standing up again. He spins Zayn around and presses him against the wall of the shower, connecting their lips in a hard kiss. Zayn moans at the taste of himself on Louis' tongue, and he kisses him back with suck fervor and need. Their cocks are now colliding against each other between them, hard and _aching_ , and he needs to get fucked. Soon.

Suddenly Louis turns off the shower and walks away from Zayn before he can even process what's going on. He wraps himself in a big fluffy towel, smirking at Zayn who's still standing completely frozen under the spray, his cock hard and his eyes wide staring at Louis with disbelief.

"Come on, we don't have all the time in the world." Louis says, winking at him and walking out of the bathroom, making Zayn groan loudly. Louis just ate him out, for fucks sake, and he just leaves Zayn behind with a hard on like nothing happened? It's unbelievable, really. Louis must be really pissed if he's willing to ignore Zayn's hard cock just for the sake of torturing him.

He finally walks off the shower after a couple of seconds, rubbing him dry with another towel. His cock is still hard though, and the contact with the rough fabric makes him hiss, but he ignores it. He throws the towel on the floor and walks out of the bathroom completely naked, deciding to tease Louis a little bit with his glorious body. If Louis, the bastard, is going to play a teasing game Zayn can play as well.

But the idea is erased from this mind as soon as he walks into the bedroom, gasping with wide eyes at the sight of Louis on the bed, his mouth salivating instantly. Louis is there, with his back pressed against the headboard with his legs wide open, completely naked as well with his hand working lazily on his cock. He has a smirk on his face, and he glances from Zayn to his own cock and then to Zayn again, giving a satisfied smirk at the sight of Zayn absolutely frozen on the doorstep.

"Fuck." Zayn mutters, taking a few steps towards the bed.

"Like what you see?" Louis asks, stroking his cock in painfully slow movements. His cock is so massive, with a bright head shining with precome at the very tip and a thick vein pulsing on the underside. Zayn definitely likes what he sees.

"Yes, I like it so much." He answers, crawling on the bed until he finds himself lying between Louis' sprawled legs. He doesn't even wait for Louis' command before he shoves his hand away and replaces it with his own, opening his mouth and poking his tongue out to give some kitten licks at the tip of Louis' cock, humming at the taste of precome flooding into his mouth. He doesn't wait before he's wrapping his lips around the length, tilting his head to take more of it inside of his mouth but before he can properly suck Louis' cock he feels Louis griping a handful of his hair, pulling his head back and making his cock slip from Zayn's mouth with a loud, wet _pop_.

"Ah, ah, ah," Louis says shaking his head down at Zayn. "I don't think you deserve it, Zee."

"Fuck off, Louis," Zayn hisses, shoving Louis' hand away from his still wet hair. "Are you going to deny me your cock now, really? Just because I went fishing with Liam?"

"I'm not denying you anything," Louis smirks, lifting his hand to pet Zayn's cheek. "Actually I want to fuck you so bad right now, you know that?"

"Really?" Zayn asks with a tiny smile, leaning into Louis' touch.

"Yeah, but you have to be good for me, okay? You have been already too bad for today," Louis says, rubbing his thumb against Zayn's damp skin. "Want you to ride my fingers. Gonna make you all loose for my cock."

Zayn nods, climbing on Louis' lap in a blink of an eye, wrapping his arms around his neck and looking down at him with a smile. Louis bites his own bottom lip, placing his hands on Zayn's naked waist and caressing at the skin, traveling his hands to Zayn's lower back and the gripping at his arse once again, making the boy above him moan.

"Haven't fucked you in a while," Louis murmurs, leaning to kiss at Zayn's tattoos on his collarbones. "I miss my cock deep inside of your tight ass."

"Fuck, Louis," Zayn moans, closing his eyes with his head leaned back. Louis hands are just caressing the skin of his arse cheeks, and his lips are scattering kisses all over his skin. "Fuck me, Lou. I want you to fuck me."

"I can see that," Louis says giving him a sharp slap on his left cheek, shooting him a devious smirk. "Look how hard you're already, Zee. Such a bad boy you are, leaving me alone all afternoon and then asking me to fuck you."

"Don't be an idiot and do it." Zayn hisses, shoving his face against Louis' neck and biting at his skin softly, making Louis groan under his breath. He can feel one of Louis' hands leaving his bum and then the sound of the drawer being opened. He keeps working his mouth on Louis' skin until he feels his slick fingers covered in lube teasing at his hole, Louis’ wet fingertips rubbing the cold liquid all around his hole, making Zayn shiver slightly at the feeling.

"When did you become so impatient, Zayn?" Louis mumbles before slipping one of his fingers inside of him. Zayn moans at the contact, his warm breath washing over Louis' skin. After all the time Louis spent eating him out and fucking him with his tongue Zayn's still impossibly tight, clenching deliciously around Louis' lone digit. He doesn't move his finger though, and he stays still until Zayn whimpers in protest.

" _Fuck_ , you can move Lou." He says, face still pressed against Louis' neck.

"I told you to ride my fingers, Zayn," Louis smirks, smacking his ass with a loud noise filling the room along with Zayn's muffled moan. "Move."

Zayn nods one more time before he presses his arse down on Louis' finger. Louis hums in approval, whispering soft praises against Zayn's shoulder as he keeps rocking his hips down with muffled gasps, his body trembling every time Louis' fingertip comes near his prostate. It's frustrating because Louis' finger is not completely reaching it, and he pushes his arse further down in motion to have some stimulation on his sweet spot but he can't manage to do it correctly.

"Gonna add another, okay?" Louis says, earning an eager nod from Zayn. He lifts his arse from Louis' finger and then when he rocks back down there are two fingers fucking their way into his hole. He hisses uncomfortably, moving his hips in little eight figures to get used to the feeling of two fingers inside of him. Louis' fingers are slipping in and out of the moaning boy, and occasionally Louis' would move his fingers only to curl them, brushing softly against Zayn's prostate making the boy shake on his lap, babbling incoherently.

"Fuck Lou, do that again," Zayn moans, grinding back onto Louis' fingers desperately. Louis only smirks at him, trying his best to keep his fingers still once again, making Zayn groan as he tries to hit his spot with Louis' fingers once again. Soon a third dinger joins in, Zayn moaning loudly at the feeling of three fingers opening him in such a good way. He clenches around them, digging his own fingers into Louis' shoulders. "Feels so good. Fuck me with your fingers, Lou."

Louis knows that he's the one in charge right now, but he can't ignore Zayn begging like that. He nods before shoving a fourth finger inside of Zayn’s tight warm, making him moan relieved. Zayn rocks his hips down eagerly and Louis thrusts his fingers up to meet his movements, hitting his spot dead on. Zayn is absolutely gone at that, throwing his head back and fucking himself down on Louis' fingers like he's riding his actual cock. He moves his hands from Louis' shoulders to the headboard behind him, gripping at it before fastening his movements with such desperation. His hard cock is moving between them, totally neglected, and Louis' own cock is aching hard against his stomach.

Zayn looks so pretty like this, and Louis smacks his ass one more time just for the sake of it. Zayn doesn't bottom that much, but when he does he turns into such a needy mess, mumbling under his breath and praising Louis' fingers, Louis' mouth, Louis' _cock_. It's hot, and it's overwhelming, and Zayn keeps going up and down on his fingers searching for his own release. Louis leans over to touch Zayn's ear with his mouth, sucking at his earlobe softly. "You're so tight Zee. So amazing, I love how you ride my fingers."

"Fuck Lou. Gonna come." Zayn mumbles, his hole clenching impossibly tight around Louis' fingers. Louis pushes his fingers away from his hole before he can reach his climax though, shoving Zayn from his lap with a soft push, making him whimper loudly and press his fist against the mattress.

"Shh, relax Zee," Louis says, brushing his thighs with his fingertips. "You gonna ride my cock now, okay? Want you to ride me as good as you were riding my fingers."

Zayn watches as Louis lays completely on the bed, placing his head on the pillows and grabbing the bottle of lube from the bedside table, pouring some on his palm before slicking himself up. He moans at the friction, his ignored cock pulsing on his palm covered with cold liquid, but he just gives himself a few strokes before holding his cock up, looking at Zayn with a devious grin.

Zayn feels so frustrated and so desperate for release, the sight of Louis cock pointing at the ceiling is like a mirage before his eyes. He gets up from his spot on the bed and moves to slide a knee over Louis' thighs to straddle him. He looks down at him for a moment before leaning down to give him a small, soft kiss right on the lips. Louis just hums at the contact, lifting one of his hands to hold at the back of Zayn's neck, scratching at the skin softly.

"You're such an idiot," Zayn murmurs, chuckling slightly against Louis' lips. "I'm gonna ride you good now. Remind you that I'm yours, okay?"

Louis nods, trapping his own lip between his teeth as Zayn goes back to his original sitting position, reaching back to grab Louis' slick cock and pump at it a little before guiding it into himself. He closes his eyes before easing himself down slowly, moaning softly at the feeling of Louis filling him up in such an amazing way, rocking his hips a bit, going lower and lower by the second.

" _God_." Louis gasps, closing his eyes tightly and staying completely still as Zayn keeps going down on his cock. He lifts his hands to grab at Zayn's waist, pushing him down even more on his cock. Zayn groans loudly, being guided by Louis' hands and bottoming out with a sharp movement, sitting against Louis' hips and shifting a little bit to get used to the feeling of being so full of Louis' cock.

"You're so big, Lou," Zayn whispers, looking down at Louis with wide eyes. He runs his hands up Louis' chest, tracing the _it is what it is tattoo_ before grabbing on his shoulders, holding tight as he lifts himself and pushes down with a slow movement, earning a strangled moan from the boy beneath him. "Fuck I forgot how good you feel inside of me."

He keeps grinding his hips down on Louis in slow motions, going all the way down and then up halfway, enjoying the feeling of Louis' cock stretching him up so well. When Louis finally opens his eyes he tips his head back and grips at Zayn's waist tightly, opening his mouth in a strangled moan at the feeling of his cock being squeezed by Zayn's hole, and the sight of Zayn fucking himself down on his cock only adds to it.

"You're so tight, Zee," Louis says, grinding his hips up earning another whimper from Zayn. "So tight and so perfect around my cock. Wanna be inside you forever."

"Fuck, yeah." Zayn moans loudly, high pitched and breathless as he grinds down harder on Louis' lap. The feeling of Louis' cock inside of him is so impossibly better than his four fingers combined, it's absolutely breathtaking. He can't help it but agree with Louis; he wants his cock inside of him forever.

Soon he starts to literally bounce on Louis' lap, going all the way up until only the tip of Louis' cock is inside of him before he slams down, making both of them scream with pleasure. The current angle makes Louis' cock stab his prostate perfectly every time he fucks himself down, and he tries to keep rocking his hips down in motion to keep the stimulation on his sweet spot. Louis seems to understand what he's trying to do, and he decides to give him a little help as he rocks his hips up to meet Zayn's arse going down on him.

"Damn." Zayn gasps, panting for air as he keeps meeting Louis' thrusts. His thighs are burning now, and there's sweat all over their bodies but he keeps moving up and down, working on Louis' cock and searching for his own climax.

"I want you to come untouched," Louis says, fucking his way up into Zayn's tight hole, going impossibly further and earning a sob from the boy above him. "Come just from my cock, Zee."

"Lou." Zayn breathes, dropping his head back. Louis eyes roll back at the feeling of Zayn shoving himself down all the way, wrapping his whole cock around his tight warm. Louis holds his breath, snapping his hips with more force, getting a desperate moan in return. Zayn drops his hands from Louis' shoulders, reaching up above his head to break at the headboard as Louis fucks him roughly.

It doesn't take long from there for Zayn to reach his climax. He clenches around the base of Louis' cock, and it only takes a hard thrust from Louis, hitting his prostate perfectly for Zayn to scream, crying out as he comes hard, his pulsing cock releasing long spurts of come onto Louis' stomach and chest. He nothing but collapses against Louis' chest, and Louis thrusts into Zayn's abused hole a few more times before he's coming inside of him, filling him up with his come. They're both breathing heavily, Zayn gasping for air with his face glued to Louis' shoulder, his chest pressed against Louis', a layer of come right between them.

Louis meant it when he said he didn't want to get out of Zayn, but he can feel his own come streaming on his cock and out of Zayn's hole, and the sensitivity starts to hurt a little, so he takes hold of his now soft cock and pushes it away from Zayn, earning a tiny groan from him.

"You okay?" Louis whispers, rubbing his sweaty back.

"I'm fine," Zayn says, lifting his head to look at Louis' face. "Are you okay though? I didn't know you'd be so pissed just because I spent some time with Liam."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing like a good fuck to make me all smiles again." Louis sighs, brushing his hand on Zayn's lower back and smiling happily at him. "You're unfollowing him on Instagram, though."

"Idiot," Zayn chuckles, leaning down to capture Louis' lips on his own. They kiss lazily for some time, their tongues rubbing against each other in a slow pace. "But I'm really thinking about spending more time with him if this is what I'm going to get every time you get jealous."

"Mm, don't do that Zee," Louis says, kissing at Zayn's chin and neck, earning soft hums from him. "If you leave me alone to hang out with any of them again I'll fuck your brains out."

Zayn laughs, pressing soft little kisses to the tip of Louis' nose, to his cheekbones and his forehead. He finally rolls back of Louis and presses him against his chest, wrapping his arms around Louis' waist and cuddling him. They're both in need for a bath right now since they're all covered in sweat and come, but they don't care. Louis places his head on Zayn's chest and sighs happily, tracing soft patters along Zayn's skin.

"You know I'm looking forward to that, don't you?" Zayn jokes, massaging Louis' scalp earning soft purrs from him.

"You're really lame," Louis says, kissing Zayn right under his nipple, making Zayn giggle. "I love you."

"Love you." Zayn says quietly, voice a little bit rougher now that they're out of their sex bubble. He holds Louis close and gives him a gentle kiss on the top of his head before closing his eyes, only enjoying Louis' body pressed against his own until he falls asleep, the sound of Louis' soft snoring already filling the room when his eyelids decide to give out.

 

 

 


End file.
